Is this a dream?
by tragedyseeker
Summary: Rick and Kate are now a couple and is currently staying at the Hamptons. An OOC story. read more to find out how it goes. Enjoy. :


_Kate and Rick are now a couple and is currently staying at the Hamptons together. _

_An early warning to the readers: __**This story is very OOC**__. _

_Just to get the overview of some of the characters that I include, here are some:_

_Eduardo – a half Spanish bouncer._

_Eric –somewhat a crazy big ass jerk who has an eye for Kate. . _

_**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE** just Eduardo and Eric. I'm deeply sorry if I murdered the English language; it is my second language and I am still in the process of learning._

* * *

><p>It was sunset and Rick is outside the patio facing the ocean while typing in his laptop.<p>

**Kate: "**Ricky, I've prepared some snacks. Would you like some?"

Rick didn't answered back so she went outside to see what he's up to. She doesn't see him at the patio but instead, he was standing over the sand barefoot, hands crossed over his chest while the small waves splashes thru his feet while looking at the sunset that is almost gone. Kate slowly sneaked behind him and embraces him from behind which surprised him a little but decided to enjoy the moment and holds her hands placed into his chest.

**Kate: "**What are you looking at?"

**Rick: ** "Ooohh. Just the sunset… It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kate didn't answer back, Rick faces her.

**Rick: **"It's beautiful as you. Makes me really wonder if this is really happening…" His hands were in her cheeks while her hands are in his waist.

**Kate: **"Want me to slap you?"

Rick blurted out a laugh which makes her smile then embraces her from behind while they both watch the sun goes down together.

When they reached back inside the house, Rick notices the snacks on the table and ate them like a boy coming home from a basketball practice in which Kate really enjoys watching him. It was past eleven in the evening when Kate decided to convince Rick to go to a Bar and have some a little fun since both of them aren't that sleepy at all. Rick agreed to her. He waits downstairs while Kate changes into her stunning Black dress and high heels to top off with her long coat.

**Rick: **"Wow. Just. Wow. You should really wear that more often."

**Kate: **"Shut up and let's go." while she clutched onto his arms and being escorted out of the house and into Rick's Ferrari. They've reached the club which they were greeted by Eduardo. Kate stared at Rick for awhile then realizes he must have a phone call when she was changing.

**Rick: **"What? I've still got some connections you know." Bragging his famous strings attached as a writer.

The music's grooving inside the club, Kate is dancing on the dance floor with some strangers while Rick watches her from the bar. Kate finally notices him just drinking, checking her out and not even dancing with her on the dance floor. She slowly walks towards him, more like seducing him to dance with her. But the moment they reached the dance floor. Kate puts her arms around his neck; her head rests on his shoulder; like doing a slow dance with a groovy music. They were enjoying the moment when a man and two of his friends wearing a loose shirt and baggy pants distracts them…

**Eric: **"Excuse me, don't mean to intrude on you guys but can I have a dance with your girl here?"

**Rick: **"Sorry?"

**Eric: **"Well, you see, me and my friends there got into some bet and that includes your girl here dancing with me. Just for a moment, until they are satisfied you know."

**Rick: "**Uh, sorry but that would be a big no brother. You could dance with some other girls. This club has plenty of girls to choose from but this fine lady is off limits in the market"

Rick turned his back on the guy but Eric didn't accept what just happened and pulled his shoulders to face him again.

**Eric: **"I asked nicely brother" emphasizing on the word 'brother'. "And I don't accept No as an answer. Why don't I just asked her?" but before Kate could answer Rick pulled her out of his face.

**Rick: **"I answered nicely too brother" mocking him while Kate stands behind him slightly drunk.

Without any warnings, Eric slaps Rick with the back of his hand that catches the crowd and immediately went 'ooooohhhhs' after witnessing the hot arguments between the two. Rick started to stretch his neck sideways then in circling motion; being ready to fight him when Eduardo stops both of them.

**Eduardo: **"Excuse me Sir, (addressing to Eric) I may have to escort you and your friends out. Please don't make me drag you out here sir."

**Eric: **"You're lucky big boy. I'll be seeing you soon…" Eric scoffs then leaves with his friends.

Rick and Kate who is slightly drunk, still clutching on his arms watches the arrogant jerks walked out of the club. After a while, they've decided to go home.

**Eduardo: **"Going home so soon Mr. Castle?"

**Rick: **"Uh yeah, my associate is kind of off track here. Need her to recharge for tomorrow before I get yelled at tomorrow morning".

**Eduardo: **"Haha. I see Señor, drive safely."

Just when he's about to assist Kate get into the car, she then puts her hands around his neck again while whispering…

**Kate: **"Can we go for a stroll first? I don't feel like going home just yet"

**Rick: **"Well, I don't know Kate. You can't even walk straight"

**Kate: "**Please? Pretty pretty please?" trying to convince Rick to have a walk for a little while before going home.

**Rick**: **"**Fine. Just lean on me, alright? I think I saw a diner down the street. Better get you a coffee before headache comes visit you tomorrow morning"

Kate holds his hands while her head rests on his shoulder walking down the street. They were walking slowly down the street assisting Kate not to stumbles down on the curb.

**Kate: **"Want to know a secret?"

**Rick: **"Who doesn't?"

**Kate: **"It was your books that really helped me solve my mother's case back when doing whatever the hell you are doing at the 12th precinct."

**Rick: **"Hey! It's called consulting and helping you guys solve every case, putting bad guys into jail. And yet, you love it whenever I run around the 12th precinct"

Kate smiled at what she just heard and decided to drink coffee at home.

**Kate: **"Let's go home. I prefer drinking coffee that you'll make for me"

Rick smirks, and then walks back to his car. He supported Kate get into the car. He sees Eduardo still guarding the club entrance and manages to give him tip for helping them awhile ago.

**Eduardo: **"Thank you Señor."

**Eric: **"Well, well, well. Would you look at that, a small amount and he wags his tail like a poor puppy" talking about Eduardo getting a tip from Castle.

Rick ignored Eric and opened the door of his car to get into but Eric stopped him and taunts him by pushing his left shoulder. Trying to persuade him to fight him off the street.

**Eduardo: **"Excuse me Sir, But you have to stop doing that or I may have to call the police" getting in between the two men.

**Eric: **"Why do you keep on interrupting us? Do you by any chance work as an ass kisser on this man? Or are you some kind of stalker that is"

**Eduardo: **"Last warning Señor" "Mr. Castle, you may go now. I can handle this for you. You need to ensure that Ms. Kate is safe and doesn't yell at you tomorrow morning"

Rick proudly fixed his clothing then went inside his car.

**Rick: **"Thanks again Eduardo"

**Eric: **"Watch your back Mr. Castle"

**Rick: **"Is that a threat?"

Without acknowledging Rick's reply, turned his back. Rick just drove ignoring what the jerk just said. While driving, from time to time, he would glimpse over Kate who is now soundly sleeping. During a stop, he would slowly run his fingers over her face and amuses himself that this is definitely real. He is really with Kate Beckett and not in a dream that he fantasizes 2 years ago.

After a while, they've reached home. He slowly opened the passenger's door, Kate's still asleep maybe even dreaming. He sits down to be in her eye level and whisper's to her while running her fingers to her face and lips.

**Rick: **"Hey Sleeping Beauty, we're home. Time to get up" She didn't responded and was still sleeping soundly. He then decided to carry her out of the car and kicked the car door behind him. He slowly went upstairs and to their room and puts her on bed. When he's about to get up, her arms were still around his neck and wouldn't let go. She opens her eyes and whispers to him while her palms which are now touching his face…

**Kate: **"You forgot something"

**Rick: **"What's that? You still want to drink coffee?"

**Kate: **"Haha. No! You forgot my goodnight kiss" she then imitates a kissing sound and a longer lips waiting for him to kiss her. Rick gave her a quick smack but Kate wanted more than that so he gave her A LOT of quick smacks until it satisfies her and went back to sleep. He went downstairs to check if the doors are really locked and went back to their room to change into his PJ's then joined Kate in bed. Kate notices Rick is now beside her and immediately embraces him which ends up the two of them spooning all night long.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you like it. Reviews and Corrections, suggestions are very much welcome. ^^,<em>


End file.
